The Foster Files Case One - Aimee
by EvearnPinkandGreenForGood
Summary: Elphaba and Fiyero are first time foster carers follow their journey of ups and downs


**A/N Hello all firstly I'd like to say a huge sorry to anyone who was reading my other story being mum. My iPad crashed on me and for some strange reason the word document with that story hadn't backed up to the cloud so was lost. This is my new fiction the first of a trilogy that will each have 10-12 chapters enjoy x**

**Reviews are greatly received and I'm also looking for a beta if you are Interested drop me a PM X **

The Foster Files: Case One - Aimee

"NO I WONT GO WITH THEM GET OFF OF ME"

Elphaba and Fiyero sat waiting for their social worker to arrive with their first foster placement. Nerves were racing around Elphaba's body as they sat waiting in the tiny room it had been a long wait for this day to come and she didn't want anything to go wrong.

After what felt like an hour but was probably only a few minutes the door opened and the social worker walked into the room dragging a small girl behind her who was struggling to get free of her grip.

"Mr and Mrs Tiggular I'm so sorry for the wait" said the social worker "this is Aimee Fisher"

Elphaba and Fiyero smiled at the young girl but the child looked away scowling.

"I'm not going with them I don't need foster care I'm going home" said Aimee and she tried to bolt out of the door.

"No you don't young lady you can't go home your mother is in no fit state to look after you right now" said the social worker "so you are going to stay with Mr and Mrs Tiggular for a while"

Elphaba felt her heart quench in her chest as she looked at the little girl, taking a breath she crouched down in front of the child and smiled at her.

"Hi sweetheart it's ok I know you must be very scared right now, but I promise it's going to be ok, you've had a very long day at school and it's now getting late how about we get you back to our home and see about some dinner "

Aimee stared at the green woman in front of her and sighed "how many times do I have to tell you people I don't need foster care I'm going home"

The social let out an exasperated sigh "Aimee you are not going home for the foreseeable future, your mum is not fit to care for you right now, so stop all this nonsense about going home and do as you are told" She then turned to Elphaba and Fiyero "Ok you have all her information and you know there is a court date set for next week, you won't need to attend it's just so the judge can rubber stamp the paper work, also for the time being there won't be any contact with her mother other than that you have my contact number don't hesitate to call if there is any problems"

"We won't thank you" said Fiyero he then turned to Elphaba "right let's get this beautiful young lady home"

The three of them headed outside to the car park where Fiyero had parked the car. Elphaba opened the back door then turned to Aimee.

"Ok sweetie into your booster please" said Elphaba.

Aimee looked at Elphaba and laughed "I'm nearly eight years old I'm not getting in a baby seat"

"It's not a baby seat it's a booster seat because you are not tall enough to use just the seat belt it's the law I'm afraid you don't have a choice" said Elphaba "Now into the car please".

"I said I'm not getting in a baby seat besides I'm not going with you I'm going home" said Aimee she grabbed her rucksack and took off running across the car park. Elphaba shot after her, Fiyero behind her and it didn't take long for them to catch up to the little girl and grab hold of her.

"Aimee that was very dangerous you mustn't run away like that" said Fiyero "Now I know you are scared right now and that's ok but whether you like it or not for the time being Elphaba and I are your legal guardians, and you must do as we tell you"

"I don't have to listen to either of you, you are not my parents" said Aimee struggling to get free of Fiyero's grip he held tight to her and carried her kicking and screaming back to the car, he gently tried to put her into the booster seat but she fought hard against him. "NO I WON'T GO WITH YOU AND IM NOT GOING IN A BABY SEAT"

"Aimee it's ok sweetheart calm down come on" said Elphaba gently stroking the child's head as she did so the child started to settle down and her screams became quiet sobs "that's it good girl, now can you put your seat belt on"

The little girl looked at Elphaba with wet eyes "I want to go home, I want my mummy"

Elphaba's heart broke for the little girl she knew all too well how it felt to be suddenly without your mother, she took hold of the seat belt and stretched it across the little girl then clicked it into place "there you go sweetie let's get home"

Aimee didn't reply just turned her head to face towards the window on the other side of the car then put her thumb into her mouth and started to silently suck it.

The journey home was a slow and quiet they got caught in the rush hour traffic and were stuck there for at least half an hour, as they crawled slowly along Elphaba kept an eye on the little girl in the rear view mirror.

Aimee sighed and yawned as she sat in the booster seat looking out of the window, she was angry at the whole situation not to mention tired, hungry and completely uncomfortable in the stupid baby seat. After checking to make sure Elphaba wouldn't see she slipped her hand down the side of the seat and undid the seatbelt.

In the front Fiyero was starting to get very annoyed with the traffic and was trying his best not to use any bad language he turned to Elphaba.

"I'm sorry about this Fae if I'd known about these road works I'd have gone the back way"

"It's not your fault Yero, it's just getting on for seven o clock now and Aimee still needs to be fed and have a bath before bed" said Elphaba she looked into the rear view mirror to check on the little girl and was shocked to see had taken her seat belt off and was half out of the booster seat "Aimee no, sit down and put your seat belt back on now please"

Aimee shook her head "No I don't want to sit in the baby seat it's uncomfortable"

Thankfully at that moment Fiyero was finally about to turn out of the traffic jam he drove slowly down the new road until he found a space to pull over, as soon as he did so Elphaba got out of the car and opened the back door, the little girl was now out of the booster seat and sitting on the opposite side of the car.

"Aimee you need to get back into the booster seat now please" said Elphaba the little girl ignored her and didn't move "Aimee I said into your booster seat now I'm not asking you I'm telling you"

"No I don't want to" said Aimee still not moving.

Elphaba sighed and looked at Fiyero, noticing her look he carefully got out of the car then opened the back door his side and looked at the little girl.

"Aimee, Elphaba has told you now I'm telling you get into the booster seat now" said Fiyero in a firm voice. The little girl still didn't move "ok you've left me with no choice" he reached over the child and undid the seat belt then lifted her out of the car, walked around to the other side with her kicking out at him the whole time.

"NO NO NO I DON'T WANT TO SIT IN THE BABY SEAT GET OFF OF ME" screamed Aimee.

Fiyero ignored her and placed her back into the booster seat, grabbed the seat belt and clicked it into place, as soon as he let go he saw Aimee's hand slip down the side of the seat.

"Aimee don't you dare take that seat belt off young lady you need to keep it on it's dangerous otherwise" said Fiyero removing her hand from the belt.

Aimee sighed in frustration then to his surprise she leant forward and rested her head on his chest for a few seconds then whispered "I want to go home please take me home I want my mummy"

"I know baby I know" said Fiyero "let's get home"

Ten minutes later Fiyero pulled the car through the gates and drove up the drive way slowing to a stop outside their house. Elphaba removed her seat belt then turned to face the little girl only to find she had fallen fast asleep in her seat, smiling she got out of the car then opened the back door.

"Aimee come on sweetie wake up we are home" said Elphaba giving the little girl's shoulder a gentle rub. The little girl stirred and held her arms up to Elphaba "I can't carry you sweetie you are too big, come on out you get" she reached across and undid the seat belt then Aimee slipped out of the car holding onto her rucksack for dear life and followed Elphaba into the house.

Fiyero watched them go inside then grabbed the suitcase from the boot and followed them inside. As he entered the house the smell of chicken stew hit his nose. He put the suit case down in the hallway just as Elphaba came out of the kitchen wiping her hands.

"Something smells good Fae, where's Aimee" said Fiyero as he took his shoes off and placed them on the shoe rack.

Elphaba pointed into the sitting room to where the little girl sat on the edge of the settee still holding her rucksack.

"Could you watch her while I dish up the dinner please" said Elphaba she then dashed back to the kitchen.

Fiyero walked into the sitting room and sat down beside the little girl making sure to leave some space between them.

"Are you alright sweetheart, I can take that rucksack up to your room with the rest of your stuff if you like" said Fiyero.

Aimee looked at him and gripped onto her rucksack even tighter "I don't need a room I'm not staying"

Fiyero sighed at looked at the little girl beside him "sweetie you are staying for a little while ok your mummy can't look after you at the moment, now let's go and get some dinner"

Once dinner had been eaten, Elphaba took Aimee upstairs for a bath while Fiyero (after promising not to break the slow cooker) did the dishes.

Upstairs in the bathroom Elphaba had run the bath and made sure it was the right temperature , she then went back to the bedroom where she had left Aimee finding her pyjamas, when she reached the room she was surprised to find the little girl still standing in the same position she had left her in and the suitcase remained closed.

"Aimee I asked you to find your pyjamas, come on please it's getting late" said Elphaba she unzipped the case and rummaged though until she found some clean knickers and a pair of pyjamas "here you go, your bath is ready can you do it yourself or would you like me to help"

"I'm not having a bath I'm not staying I'm going home" said Aimee and she bolted from the room. Elphaba was about to shoot after her when she heard Fiyero's voice in the hallway.

"Where are you off to sweetie I thought you were having a bath" said Fiyero.

"I don't want a bath I'm not staying I'm going home" said Aimee she tried to shove past Fiyero but he took a gentle hold of her shoulders and looked at her.

"Aimee you can't go home now please go and have your bath" said Fiyero.

The little girl sighed then turned to Elphaba who was standing in the bedroom door way

"Why can't you two understand English, I'm not having a bath I'm going HOME" said Aimee.

Elphaba knelt down in front of the little girl "Sweetie I know you want to go home and I understand you miss your mummy, but right now your mummy can't look after you the way you need to be looked after, now come on let's give you a nice warm bath then into bed" said Elphaba.

Aimee looked at Elphaba, then to Fiyero then back at Elphaba "I don't want a bath, I'm not going to bed I want to go home, please take me home to mummy"

Elphaba's heart broke for the little girl "I'm sorry baby I can't take you home"

Aimee's lip started to wobble and she began to cry, she then turned to face Fiyero "will you take me home please I want my mummy"

"I'm sorry baby I can't take you home either" said Fiyero.

The little girl began to sob, she grabbed onto Elphaba and put her head on the green woman's shoulder. Elphaba held the little girl tight and gently rubbed her back.

"It's ok sweetie it's ok come on let's get you in the bath" said Elphaba she felt the little girl nodding her head into her shoulder "Good girl come on then"

Twenty minutes later the little girl was bathed, hair washed and in her pyjamas, Elphaba stood at the bathroom door watching as the little girl brushed her teeth silently praying she wouldn't put up a fight against going to bed, she was knocked out of her thoughts when she felt a small pair of hands trying to shove her out of the door way.

"Sweetie don't push me, what's the matter" said Elphaba.

"You have to go away please" said Aimee.

It was then Elphaba noticed the little girl was shifting from foot to foot and realised what was wrong "ok sweetie I'll leave you to use the toilet in private come back to your room when you are done"

A few minutes later Aimee walked into her room where Elphaba was sitting on the bed waiting with a book in her hand, the little girl grabbed her rucksack from the floor then walked over and got into the bed.

Elphaba tucked the little girl into bed then opened the book in her hand and started to read the story. As she read each page she kept an eye on the little girl but she showed no signs of falling asleep. When she finished the final page the little girl still wasn't asleep she just lay on her side sucking her thumb.

"Ok sweetie you sleep tight, Fiyero and I will be just down stairs" said Elphaba. The little girl didn't reply just continued to suck her thumb as her eyes started to droop, she left the room leaving the soft lamp on and closing the door over, she walked down the hall and down stairs into the sitting room where Fiyero was sitting reading the paperwork and drinking a cup of coffee.

Hearing Elphaba coming he looked up and smiled "Aimee asleep"

"Not when I left her but hopefully she will drop off soon, I sense this is going to be harder than I thought" said Elphaba sitting down beside Fiyero.

"Fae don't worry yourself it's the first night, Aimee is very unsettled right now, just give it some time" said Fiyero "Now stick your reading glasses on and cast your brilliant mind over this lot" and he handed her a wad of papers.

Upstairs, Aimee was still awake, she climbed out of the bed, grabbed her ruck sack then quietly slipped out of the bedroom door.

Back downstairs Elphaba was reading through Aimee's vaccination record and noticed she had missed at least four vaccine appointments not to mention she hadn't seen a dentist since she was two. "Yero, look at this Aimee has missed at least four of her vaccines and she hasn't seen a dentist for five years"

"I know Fae, I've made a list of things she needs and I'm going to phone our private doctor in the morning and arrange some appointments" said Fiyero.

"I knew there was a reason I'd married you" said Elphaba with a laugh.

Fiyero put down the papers he was reading and looked at Elphaba a grin on his face " thanks a bunch I'm not completely brainless you know"

"No just about ninety nine percent" laughed Elphaba.

Fiyero grinned at her "right now you are going to get it cheeky" he pounced on top of her and started to tickle her.

Meanwhile Aimee had slowly made her way down the stairs, she stopped at the bottom and then slowly walked towards the sitting room door where she could hear Elphaba laughing.

"Ok ok I'm sorry let me up" said Elphaba through giggles and pants. Fiyero grinned and let her up as she sat up she spotted Aimee standing in the door way "Sweetie what are you doing down here you are supposed to be asleep"

Aimee walked over to Elphaba and looked at her "I want my mummy"

"Oh sweetie I know you miss your mummy but it's bedtime it's getting very late now it's nearly ten o clock, come on let's get you back to bed" said Elphaba. She stood up and took the little girl back upstairs to bed, this time staying with her until she was fast asleep.

Back down stairs Fiyero had finished his list of things that needed sorting for Aimee. He put away all the paper work then headed upstairs, as he walked down the upstairs hallway towards the bathroom, Elphaba came out of the little girl's room closing the door over behind her.

"Are you alright Fae" said Fiyero pulling her into his arms.

"I don't think I can do this Yero I'm not good enough to be anyone's mother temporary or otherwise" said Elphaba.

"Oh Fae that's not true you will be a wonderful mother it's just going to take time, Aimee is in shock right now she's been removed from her home and everything she knows and placed with us who are strangers to her, but she will settle in time" said Fiyero. Elphaba didn't say anything just breathed in his sent for a few minutes then pulled away from him.

"I'm going to have a quick bath then I'm going to have a look through Aimee's stuff and see what if anything she needs, do you think you can get the case from her room without disturbing her" said Elphaba. Fiyero nodded. Elphaba smiled at him then disappeared into the bathroom.

Fiyero watched Elphaba go into the bathroom then quietly opened the little girl's bedroom door. He tiptoed into the room and stopped when he saw the little girl moving on the bed, thankfully she didn't wake he grabbed the suitcase and was about to leave the room when he heard a small voice behind him.

"Mummy"

Fiyero put the suitcase down by the door and walked over to the bed, he sat down beside the little girl and gently stroked her head.

"It's ok darling it's just Fiyero go back to sleep"

Aimee sighed and fell back to sleep, after a second or two Fiyero stood up, grabbing the little girl's ruck sack and the case from by the door and left the room.

When he got back to the master bedroom he was surprised to find Elphaba sitting at her dressing table, in her pyjamas brushing her hair.

"Fae, I thought you were having a bath" said Fiyero as he put the case and bag down on the bed.

"I changed my mind it will take too much time and I need to sort through these clothes" said Elphaba as she tied her hair up in a bun on top of her head she then walked over to the bed and unzipped the suitcase, she started to sort through the clothes putting them into piles of what was decent and what was either too small or needed throwing out while Fiyero grabbed a note book and made a list of things they needed to get.

Once they had sorted through all the clothes, Elphaba put the ones that were being kept back into the suit case, the ones that needed throwing out in a small pile near the bedroom door and the ones that were too small into a small bag to take to the charity shop. After putting the suitcase out of the way she grabbed the ruck sack and opened it.

Inside she found a pencil case, a couple of books, a small lunch box and a crumpled up school cardigan which she chucked onto the pile of dirty clothes to be washed with the rest of the uniform then moved on to the smaller pocket on the bag. Inside that she found a small asthma pump with the little girl's name on it and a half eaten packet of sweets.

Once she had finished with the ruck sack Elphaba climbed into bed next to Fiyero with a yawn.

"I'm shattered and it's only the first night" said Elphaba snuggling up to Fiyero.

"I know how you feel, at least you don't have to be up at the crack of dawn tomorrow for a stupid development meeting, why don't you take Aimee to the shops and get some of the things she needs, I'll move her booster seat into your car before I go if you like" said Fiyero when she didn't reply he looked down and saw she had fallen fast asleep on his shoulder "goodnight my Fae" . He kissed the top of her head then switched off the lamp, snuggled down and went to sleep.


End file.
